Ice Blade/Swords and Styles
Weaponry Throughout Ice's career as a Bounty Hunter he has collected certain swords. He started off with a cursed blade that was made of obsidian. He used this blade to clash with and defeat a man known as 'The Volcanic Samurai', whom wielded Enshin. Which became Ice Blades first weapon and became the start of his first dream. He created Gotoryu for the sake of being able to use the five elemental god blades at once. It took Ice seven years to collect all five, dedicating his entire time to training, investigating and resting a minimal amount. These are the five elemental blades. Ice usually wonders around the grand line in search of his eldest brother Nova Blade, whom he eventually finds and after a series of event's joins his crew. None the less, as he travels he is only seen carrying two blades, Raijin and Fūjin. This is because the other three shrink and expand in sizes, not requiring sheathes he stores them within the inner pocketing of his jacket. As to trick other swordsmen and bounties into believing he is a nitoryu user, and not the famous Gotoryu using "Swordsmen Slayer", known also as "Human Blade". Fūjin Wind God (風神''literally meaning Fūjin''?) is a very unique blade, being used for mainly a neutral factor more that anything. Unlike the other four swords it's blade is unnoticeably thinner allowing it to be used for multiple vibrations in which Ice take's advantage of using the vibrations to temporarily paralyse the opponent by emiting a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that rings throughout the opponent's body, paralyzing them for a short period of time. This sword is known as the 'Chūwa suru' of the five, Ice uses this blade in his mouth and somehow that makes it more efficient. Of the five elemental god swords, Fūjin is said to be the only one that contains a life of it's own. The Blade itself is astonishingly thin, to which it is able to slice and manipulate air and vibrate extremely with ease. The handle of the sword is pretty basic with a lilac cloth wrapped around the grip and a small drill like horn as the pommel that is a boltgun metal kind of colour. While at the beginning of the cross guard is the basic metal ring with two black thin lines which create three rows of the metallic colouring. The ring connects to a large circular rotisserie fan, that runs on the wind. The fan has an outer line of dark lilac, with sharp triangular designed fan pieces, that act as the collector or causer of wind being absorbed. Within the outer layer there is a purple dougnut shaped orb, with a button like metal in the center that helps it spin at great velocity, there are three parts that are connected to the outer layer, which help to compress the air that comes in and out. Either side of the fan center, are two silver yet razor sharp obsidian claws, that can open and close upon instinct. Inbetween these deadly sharp claws, there is another drill like spike that spins rapidly when the claws go through their closing motion, this means that when they close, should something be in their grip, the drill will take care of the obstacle. At the rain guard is one final drill, that links the blade to the cross guard. The blade itself has a unique shaping of its own, starting just off of the cross guard curving outward rapidly up to the halfway line of the drill, then both sides curve slowly inward past the fuller and up to the edge of the blade. They then curve outward slowly until they reach the central ridge. Finishing off with the basic triangular point. The blades colouring is a bright silver on the outer shape, whilst a diamond shaped section of the center is a dark grey colour. The unique abilites of Fūjin affiliate themselves with the wind and air. Hence it being named as the Wind God elemental sword. After a powerful swing it can cause a shockwave attack which turns the powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles thanks to rapid vibrations. It is also capable of forcively pushing wind slashes at the opponents with naught but a swing of the blade. Should Ice wield the sword like a kunai, he would be able to use both sides by holding the drill rain guard. Using the hilt to drill or grip opponents, effectively cutting limbs with ease. Another unique ability of the blade is that the drill can spin it, turning the blade itself into a drill that can slice through practically anything (However, Diamond is not possible). It can also create small tornadoes or typhoons by slashing the blade while it swings, effectively firing twisters, tornadoes or typhoons at his opponents. Raijin Thunder God (雷神''literally meaning'' Raijin?) is known for it's unique ability to absorb lightning, and fire it at opponent's or even shock opponent's by clashing with them. It is blunt compared to the other blade's and is able to collect and multiply the volt's of electricity gathered, the blade is often mistaken for a lightning rod and as such is not actually considered a blade by most normal swordsmen, It takes an expert/skilled swordsmen to be able to know it's a blade. This sword has been used to shock numerous opponent's and is most proficient in thunder storm's. When a lightning cloud is unavailable to him, Ice will create static electricity himself by rubbing thing's together and such. Raijin, is an incredibly detailed sword that was crafted by the finest blacksmiths in the world. It is the flashiest of the elemental swords, maintaining a colour theme of golden, saphire, blue diamond and metallic silver. The pommel has the appearance of a Revenant head, suggesting that revenants were well known in the time of this swords creation, the Revenant headed pommel is golden with blue diamonds for eyes. The grip itself is made up of three sections of small golden rings with holes in the centers, inbetween ech section is a small silver rubber band. Which then connects to a larger set of golden rings, which spread out connecting to the cross-guard. The guard is probably the most important part of the blade, its shape starts with another head if a Revenant only slightly smaller, it has the same coloured eyes and head, with a neck that stretches down to become a circle hole that contains a single large saphire. On the upper two corners of the saphire starts two wings, both detailed tribally on the inner side of the wings. They are golden with three blue diamons at the start of the inner stretch of the wing. At the bottom of the wing span are two golden rods, that act as two of many conductors for the electricity. Two small and two larger golden golden rods stretch out from another saphire that stretches over the outer wing span to the side, they are shaped as the common concept of lightning bolts. The Rain guard, is an addition of the cross guard there is one small golden rod that extends from the bottom of the saphire ring, this acts as the tail of the Revenant it contains one blue diamond at the end before the tip. The rain guard starts inside the cross guard inbetween the wings and body of the revenant detail, are a mass of numerous saphire coloured rubber shaped in the form of crystals. The rubber then expands until it stretches out to have a 5cm gap between itself and the wings. The blade itself is not sharp, it is blunt but makes up for this with its ability. Connected to the rubber is the main metal conductor, this stretches through the fuller and streches outward at the central ridge, leaving a large diamond as the tip of the blade which glows blue when electricity passes through it, this diamond is capable of unleashing the full wrath of whatever static and lightning is stored. Either side of the edge of the blade, is a large tube that connects to the diamond point. However, the rubber acts as a gateway and only opens when the blade hits something, the tubes themselves contain holes to release the electricity either side aswell, however these are covered by golden rings, which move downwards when too much electricity is stored or the head of the revenant in the cross guard is pushed. Raijin tends to glow tremendously a majority of the time thanks to the clearly visible electricity stored within it. The Blade's sheathe is the largest of the elemental blades, as it is worn on Ice's back, Raijin is the biggest of the elemental blades, and as such it is used in Ice's strongest hand, and is often used with two hands in ittoryu. When the blade is placed in it's sheathe, the wings close locking the blade in its sheathe. To unlock it the handle must be twisted to the right by a certain degree. Raijin's main ability is it's capability to conduct and generate electricity. Ice had once stated that if a Lightning Logia user had their hands on this blade, they would become the very definition of invincible. It is somehow connected to magnetism, but its main ability is the element of electricity. It is able to divert lightning storms towards opponents and even become the cause of said storms, simply by pointing his blade at the storm clouds and releasing excess lightning. The Blade itself is also able to 'cut' lightning, literally splitting bolts of lightning. Ice has also mentioned how electric based Devil Fruit users would be at a tremendous disadvantage against this sword (Similar to how Enel was to Luffy). If the containers on the edge of Raijin's blade is smashed, the smasher will ultimately end themselves through mass voltage of electrocution. Clashing the blade can also create static which can increase the voltage contained. Suijin Water God'' (水神 literally meaning Suijin?) is currently used in Ice's left hand,'' it is one of the cursed blades and is made from an unidentified dial along with several pieces of unidentified metal so it's strength is unknown, but due to numerous battle's it has been seen to be extremely strong. This blade has the power of hydrokenesis and usually uses water to its advantage, when in rain the style of swordsmanship is near invincible, Ice usually uses the water to create defensive attack's and offensive attacks. Such as enveloping him in a sphere of water or using the water to reflect images of himself distracting the opponent while the real him appear's from another section of water. He has been known to defeat many Devil Fruit consumer's with this sword alone. This sword is used as Ice's defence. The main attribute of this sword is that it's appearance is forever changing, to fit the flow of water, so you unless you travel with it's weilder. You'll never see it in the same position twice. This makes the blade heavily unpredictable, which has proven to be a disadvantage to both opponents, and the wielder. The pommel to the cross-guard is the only part that doesn't change. (Except when water is frozen, then ice may wrap around segments of the hilt.) The pommel has one small tube that links to the cross-guard dial, it travels through the crystal grip, that is delicate and soft to touch, but it's appearance is cold and rough. It is a saphire blue colouring, aswell as diamond blue and aqua. It leads to a silver cap that links the grip to the cross-guard, which is an unidentified dial. This dial sucks in the moisture from the air and acts as a waterpump, storing the water in the center, which has two diamond windows either side on the center, allowing the wielder to see how much water is stored, or how much is left. The black markings on the window display where the whip like blade is stored, by whip like, I am talking about how the blade starts off, it is numerous small steel caps combined to create one long thread, that can bend like a whip, or stay in a solid structure. At the tip is a temperature amplifier, that when lunged or slashed, freezes whatever water touches it, creating the tip of a blade. As the image above displays, the blade can be fully frozen, the image above is the freezing process. Displaying the four areas that water can be released, in a plus shaped manner, up, down, left and right. Naturally, when it is released through the grip, it is automatically frozen, extending and sharpening the pommel, creating a more lethal weapon that can be used in yet another manner. Left and right are also frozen upon release, just like the grip, two miniscule cryo dials are facing the exit, automatically releasing upon sensory detection. Meaning, only when the water is released, does the blade take its proper form, as it has many, such as a straight sword, without the cross-guard, just a straight line. When stored, the blade merely looks like a flashy club. As only the grip and center cross-guard is seen, held inside Ices coat alongside Doshin and Enshin, hiding them The main abilities of this blade, is it's capability of storing, heating, freezing and using water. It has shown small signs of hydrokinesis. Water can be the strongest of offense as it can with defence. Maintaining a threat whatever the situation. During the rain, the moisture within the air thickens and water surrounds Ice, meaning that he is within his element whilst wielding Suijin, using rain as a shield as well as a sword. Suijin can also be used as a whip, though this does not fit Ice's style, it can be extremely lethal, reaching up to 52 feet away from Ice. It is also able to blast water in a cannon like fashion at the opponents, cutting them with powerful jet streams, or even freezing them as soon as the water splashes over them. This allows for Suijin to be more than just a sword that you can swing and slash. It is a sword that has endless possibilites, as long as your creativity never dies. Enshin Flame God (炎神''Enshin''?) is currently used in Ice's right hand, the sword itself is a uniquely flammable metal. The Blade itself is strong enough to outclass most blade's and is sharp enough to cut blade's aswell. However that is not the amazing thing about this blade, the amazing ability of it is that with a single spark, clash or scrape, the blade will be set alight literally becoming a flame blade. This help's increase it's strength factor due to having heat on it's side occasionally melting the opponent's blade or weakening it and occasionally sending spark's into the opponent's face. This is the first Blade Ice ever weilded and it is the blade that Ice has used to bring many swordsmen to their knees with. Ice has been known to use many fire attack's with this blade however they are rarely used as a unique attack, they're found more in combinations with other blades. The Blade itself is an incredibly detailed and unusual one. Starting from the hilt it has two sharp sides which can pierce through thin armour like a pickaxe, with three horns pointing outward. The handle is scaley, leading up to the cross guard, it gives the appearance of a dragon's stomach. The cross guard is perfectly symetrical blood and crimson red triceratops heads that dawn pearl eyes and sharp bloody teeth for detail, but they lack a jaw, but nonetheless, opens to the rain guard which swerves a few times towards the point. Leading from dark blood red towards a pink/red white, with outward swirves on the fuller that end at the central ridge. The blade is extremely sharp as it's abilities display. The amazing thing about the blade is that it requires no scabbard. For the blade itself shortens and the mouth of the triceratops close. Leaving just a pickaxe looking tool, which helped the legendary blade to hide from numerous collectors who seeked it. As before Ice, its appearance was not documented correctly. The special abilities of this sword, is that it is capable of performing any form of fire ability that any other flame sword can offer. Literally defining it's title as the flame god, it sets itself on fire with a mere clash of the blade or scratch on the ground. When the blade is on fire, it is capable of performing numerous different techniques, it even contains an element within the metal that causes the fire to heat up constantly, meaning the longer the sword fight, the stronger the flames will get. The blade is sharp enough to pierce boulders with ease, and slash through solid metals like iron an steel through master swordsmanship. To truelly master Enshin one must be an extremely skilled and potent swordsmen. Enshin is also able to pierce flames aswell, effectively cutting through explosions and/or using them to his advantage, for example if a wall of fire was in front of him, he is able to either cut through it, or use it as a set of arrows in which he may fire. Meaning, he can slash at the wall of fire all he wants and on the other side, numerous fire slashes approach opponents. This is a powerful feat and becomes incredibly useful in battle, saving Ice from getting burned at all. Doshin Earth God (土神''literally meaning Doshin''?) is a uniquely thick blade, it has little similarites with the other four blade's however this one's physical prowess is uncomparable, it is able to crush/snap opponent's blades and can slice cleanly through any type of solid. It is known for the ability to slice cleanly through solid's making even the strongest of material look thin. Ice has been seen to place the sword in the ground and run forward dragging it's blade through the ground and when close enough, pulling the sword up to strike the opponent, while at the same time shooting numerous rocks/dirt at his opponent's. Doshin, despite its rough look, is the second most detailed and beautiful blade of the five. It also has the most uncomfortable grip to it, being the only sword of the five that Ice has never wielded in his mouth. The pommel acts as that of a hook, that can latch on to parts of clothing, similar to a key ring or waist chain it is a long hook shaped bone, with several jagged brown teeth extending outward growing to the fourth and then shrinking back down connecting to the end of the grip. The grip is rather rough and uncomfortable, being that of a horn with an outward curving, shaped like that of a drill. The cross-guard is more complicated, starting with a small circular brown bone that connects to the grip. It is a dark brown shell found beneath Reef Island that contains single tube shaped Emerald, that goes straight through the center of the shell and is seen either side of the sword. Wrapped around the shell is what remains of a baby dragon's skeleton, on the right side, two larger bones pointed outwards are the last pieces left of the wing structure of said dragon skeleton. Whilst on the left side is what remains of the skull of the dragon along with the two small horns pointing outward also. This displays an easy way of gripping the blade like that of a rapier, with the larger bones protecting the hand. The sword has no rain guard, unlike the other swords it does not require, nor have the space for one. The blade is a combination of copper, obsidian and rough steel. Provided with a golden colour for the steel and brown colour for the copper, given silver on the obsidian edging, the blade starts with a large scrap of bronze then to steel parts, then proceeding back to bronze, it continues this way straight up to the point, with a large bronze hook like point. Throughout the blade there are numerous small obsidian hooks/harpoons that connect each scrap to one another. Also providing the edging of the blades with obsidian. Doshin, being the roughest of the blades, is also the most lethal of the blades. Crushing bones almost completely upon impact it truelly eminates the power of earth. When scraped across the ground it creates deep holes within as it brings forth boulders, once pulled from the ground, numerous rocks, stones and boulders are thrown in the direction it is slashed out. For example, when Ice starts running forward, he scrapes Doshin in the ground dragging it forward as he runs, literally slashing outward as he attempts to stop, the blade, being flung from the ground, throws said boulders, stones and rocks out at the opponent. This blade is also able to slice through diamond, being one of few that with a strong swing (by the swing of a giant or someone of mihawks caliber) making it a strong weapon against diamond wielders or Diamond Jozu himself. Ittoryu In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Gotoryu fighting abilities. Ittoryu (一刀流''Ittōryū''?, literally meaning "One Sword Style") is one of them. This is the most basic of his fighting style's and the secondary style (By secondary I'm reffering to the amount it is used) used by Ice. He mainly uses this sword style to test worthy swordsmen before truelly unleashing his swordsmanship. For this technique it is shown that he mainly uses his fire based blade to test the durability of the opponent's blades only converting to Gotoryu if they manage to get the upper hand of his Ittoryu. In this style of fighting, he uses Enshin mostly. Primarily because of its ability to ignite upon impact, allowing for a higher destructive rate. Which can help him alot when surrounded, or versing flammable opponents. However, each of the five blades are used for different purposes in Ittoryu. When fighting opponents with weapons such as a Hammer, Axe or Broadsword, Ice will use Doshin. To obliterate the weaponry it opposes, upon contact. Ice's technique names are based upon mythical creatures upon each respective elemental blade. For example, Enshin would be attributed beside that of Dragons and Phoenix, whilst Suijin would be attributed with that of Siren and Leviathons, Doshin would be considered as Golems and so on and so forth. Thus most Ittoryu attack names are affiliated with the mythical beings. What should also be noted, is that the technique names, often include powerful creatures, but this does not make them the strongest techniques. For example, Hō-ō no shi, is a technique Ice uses to extinguish the fire from his own blade. Yet it includes a Phoenix, which is known for it's immortality and amazing power. This tells us that Ice does not treat his techniques names in a manner of being powerful requires a powerful name, but rather giving it a name that matches it, rather than showcasing it. Below are the techniques for each blade using Ittoryu. * is a technique used wielding the sword Fūjin. This technique is used to stun the opponent upon clashing with them. It is recognised as the signature technique of Fūjin, and is incredibly lethal to any and all whom experience it. It consist's of powerful and lethal swings against the opponent, forcing the opponent to defend themselves with their own blade, creating a clash which causes a shockwave attack. The Shockwave attack creates an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles thanks to rapid vibrations. Thus leaving the opponent helpless for a mere time of anywhere between 45 seconds and 5 minutes. * is a technique used wielding the sword Fūjin. This technique uses Fūjin's main attribute of wind, by rotating the blade itself with the rain guard drill. The blade is able to change the movements of the wind. Effectively creating anything from a twister to a typhoon. This technique is used when Ice wishes to strike fear into his opponents, or simply force them closer to him. He does this by raising his blades point to face the clouds. Then proceeding to activate the drill, effectively creating a typhoon that is linked from the point of his blade, to the sky. This typhoon causes anything near it to be sucked in, like that of a normal typhoon. * is a technique only used as a follow up from Taifū no sobietatsu, as it requires said technique to be in motion. This technique forces the user to slice downwards to the ground, literally slamming the typhoon to the ground, whilst also converting the typhoon into hundreds of thousands of air slashes, making it extremely lethal to touch. This is extremely difficult as just moving the typhoon is an incredibley difficult task, it can be astonishingly cataclysmic, however upon impact with the ground. The Typhoon disperses releasing the slashes in almost every direction. * * * Nitoryu Nitoryu (二刀流''Nitōryū''?, literally meaning "Two Sword Style") is rarely used by Ice Blade. Mainly being used to bring down multiple number's of enemies at once. Ice has been known to hardly ever use this technique, only when necessary. Although he has been shown to have mastered his own techniques of Nitoryu, proving to have one of the strongest version's of Nitoryu after naming most of his techniques after strong mythological creatures. Santoryu Santoryu (三刀流''Santōryū''?, literally meaning "Three Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. Despite the limited amount of user's in the world, Ice has been known to be very profound with this style of swordsmanship. Using it as a style to fight weaker opponent, he discovered it after several articles about Roronoa Zoro. After facing several raving Zoro fan's he decided to expand on his own version of the technique hence why his techniques are not as powerful as Roronoa Zoro's himselves but are severely close. Yontoryuu Gotoryuu Gotoryuu (五刀流''Gotoryuu''?, literally meaning "Five Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with wielding five blade's at once; one in each hand, one held by each foot and one in the mouth. The amount of techniques for this sword style number in the hundred's, varying from direct contact attacks, high speed attacks, elemental combination attacks and much like santoryu, compressed air projectile attacks. Ice is currently the ownly user of Gotoryuu in the world, as Gotoryuu is a self created and improved style by Ice Blade. These techniques are supremely powerful and can inflict fear in other swordsmen, Mihawk himself has said that this sword style is incredibly difficult to learn. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages